1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft servicing. More particularly, the present invention is a system and method for servicing aircraft in which some vehicles are used to service the aircraft, and other vehicles refuel and service the servicing vehicles so that the servicing vehicles do not have to leave the flight line.
2. Discussion of Background
Aircraft servicing is well known. When aircraft have returned from a flight, various tasks are performed to prepare the plane for return to the air. In addition to refueling and checking oil levels, the safety systems are reviewed, such as the hydraulic systems that operate the landing gear and controls. For military aircraft, munitions may be replaced.
Civilian aircraft are generally serviced in hangers at airports. Military aircraft are serviced on the flight line, where a row of aircraft are parked away from a maintenance terminal and nearer to the runway, to be ready for mobilization. The distance from the flight line to the maintenance terminals may be as much as one mile.
Servicing of aircraft, particularly military aircraft, is typically done by shuttling service vehicles out to the flight line from the maintenance terminal where they perform the requisite service. Periodically, the servicing vehicles return to the maintenance terminal for themselves to be refueled or for other servicing. These repeated trips take time. Furthermore, if the servicing vehicle needs to be refueled after a sequence of tests using that vehicle has been started, these tests may need to be rested once the servicing vehicle returns.
There remains a need for a more efficient method for servicing aircraft.